


Bare

by kat_fanfic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Crack Fic, Derek has more nipples than is good for him, I'm really sorry about this, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Spoilers, Wolf Pack, maybe a little?, not really - Freeform, slightly AU, the mental image just wouldn't go away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_fanfic/pseuds/kat_fanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burrowed into the sweet-smelling forest floor, both hands pressed to the precious little signs proclaiming an end to his solitude, Derek accepted the change and let the peace of the wild bolster him for what was to come. </p><p>or the one with the Nipple-Bonding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare

It happened the night after he killed Peter. The guilt of it was still gnawing at his insides, mixed with the righteous anger and the lingering feeling of betrayal and general wrongness that had never let him sleep the whole night through, ever since the day he’d come home from school to the smell of charred wood and heartbreak.

The Alpha power was coursing through his veins, chilling him to the bone even as his skin burned and prickled with the urge to _search_ \- _claim_ \- _dominate_. He curled up in a little groove deep in the woods, shaking and clenching his teeth and hands, the almost-pain of pushing his way into a role that wasn’t meant to be his forcing mewling growls from his aching throat. 

At first, he didn’t even notice it. By the time the discomfort was pronounced enough to break through the litany of self-discrimination and grief, Derek could already feel the tiny nubs growing under the palm he’d instinctively pressed against this chest. Heart pounding wildly, he slowly let his hand slide lower, counting them. 

His normal nipples were swelling slightly, growing to accommodate the most important pack-member. A wild surge of joy swept through him as realization hit, followed by melancholy. How he’d love to share this with Laura, to one-up his big sister in this, to gloat even as he shared her pain at being meant to be alone. 

A second row of tiny, perky nipples had bloomed underneath them, and even as he shivered at the combination of hope and anticipation, another pair popped from his skin, the sharp sting dismissed and forgotten almost immediately. Holding his breath, Derek waited, feeling around the sensitive nubs, counting them in his head again and again.

When he finally gulped in a huge lungful of air in desperation and nothing more had happened, he pressed his forehead to the cool soil, ignoring the pressure in his throat and the burning behind his closed eyelids. 

Four. He’d have to still find three of them, and persuade the one he knew already. The tainted one, the one that wasn’t of his own making. And then… 

And then there was Stiles. _Potential_ , the wolf whispered, making Derek cringe through the feeling of rightness that spread through him. His life had never been easy and he’d always chosen the hard way, even before his family had been brutally murdered, but this? This might just take the cake.

Reeling from the revelations of the night, Derek stayed where he was for a long time. Burrowed into the sweet-smelling forest floor, both hands pressed to the precious little signs proclaiming an end to his solitude, he accepted the change and let the peace of the wild bolster him for what was to come. 

 

* * * * 

The night he turned Isaac, he watched over the boy. There still was a chance that he could die from the bite and even though there was nothing he could do about it, Derek still wanted to be close in case things went wrong. Being the first of his chosen ones, Derek felt a weird mix of apprehension, pride and something that was suspiciously close to affection for the boy whose soul had cried out for him. 

As Isaac writhed and moaned through the change, Derek hovered over him, wanting to but not able to touch. His chest burned and itched, the craving translated into physical sensation. For hours, he catalogued every change in the boy’s vital signs, senses sharpened and constantly scanning their surroundings for threats. 

There were none. He’d chosen his hideout well and for some reason, the Hunters had left him alone for a while now. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Derek, Isaac settled down. His scent had changed, a new quality to it that was subtle enough to give him some protection for the first few hours after the transformation, but was already strong enough for Derek to want to lay his own over it. The urge to claim was strong, even as Isaac stirred and instinctively searched for his Alpha, not unlike a cup reaching for its mother. The analogy had Derek cringing, even as he acknowledged the accuracy of it. 

With a snarl, Derek slapped away the searching hands and grabbed the boy’s head. “Look at me,” he growled, his nose twitching as a waft of need and desperation hit him.

Mewling, Isaac obeyed. His eyes flashed golden, the color that of a turned beta. Satisfied, Derek released him and in a quick move, he slipped the black shirt over his head, exposing his upper body to his new pack-mate. 

Isaac trembled before him, gaze fixed on the darkened little nubs on Derek’s chest and belly. His hands were flexing, claws popping out and retracting almost too quick to see. 

Taking a deep breath, Derek settled back against the wall, half-lying on his side. “Go on,” he murmured quietly and even before he’d stopped speaking, Isaac was surging forward, his eagerness reflecting that of a lonely child desperately seeking a connection. Bracing himself, Derek took a deep breath, arching upwards in answer to Isaac’s need.

It felt like coming alive. Heat surged through him as the boy’s mouth closed over one of the throbbing nipples, sucking it in almost to the point of pain. Throwing his head back, Derek gave an unrestrained howl of relieve as the connection between them surged to life. As he slumped to the ground in sudden exhaustion, Isaac followed him down, eyes half-closed as he continued to suckle.

Unable to help himself, Derek wrapped his arms around the slender boy, pulling him closer. Isaac gave a tiny sound that spoke of utter contentment and curled his body into Derek’s like he was meant to be there. 

Derek remembered being like this with Laura, right after the fire, when they’d run as far as they had been able to, with nothing but their schoolbags and his half-eaten lunch on them. He could still feel the desperation that had colored his every thought as she’d suddenly gasped and doubled over, her eyes flashing red. He’d been so young then, and out of his mind with the shock of having almost his entire pack ripped away from him, but still he remembered craving her sweet scent, even tempered by despair as it had been.

He also remembered her gently admonishing him when he’d tried to get more from her than was proper, so he was somehow prepared for the inevitable. As Isaac’s soft undulations took on more intent, Derek was pulled out of the hazy, dream-like state he’d allowed himself to sink into. He bit back a helpless moan as the boy began to press his lower body into him, the sharp tang of arousal prominent in the air around them.

Of course Derek had felt – and smelled – the boy’s arousal from the start, faint as it had been, but now, the intensity of it washed over him in a tidal wave. A deep growl grew in his throat and he could feel his body responding involuntarily, even as he pulled back. The newly golden eyes of his beta snapped up to his face and then, Isaac slowly and deliberately bit down on the nipple in his mouth. 

Hissing, Derek grabbed the boy’s hair and pulled his head back as far as he dared. “You’re making me regret this already,” he gnarled, enough hint of Alpha in his voice to awaken the new wolf’s survival instincts. 

With a soft whine, Isaac released the soft bud, now swollen and an angry red. He was obviously still beyond words but was following his Alpha’s lead. Carefully scenting the boy, Derek was loathe to admit that nothing had changed. As much as he’d like him to be, Isaac couldn’t be the one he was looking for. 

Pulling himself back from the brink of almost giving in to temptation anyway, Derek gently guided Isaac back to his chest instead. _Not mate,_ he thought. _Pack. Brother. Son. Family._ Looking skeptical, Isaac once again closed his lips around the nub, but gently this time, reverently. When his eyes rolled back into his head and every last bit of tension flowed out of him, Derek allowed a small smile to show. 

 

* * * * 

Turning Erica was a lot harder. She was almost too eager for it and very unsure of her place in the pack, challenging him almost from the get-go. Where Isaac was hesitant and eager to please – at least in the beginning – Erica instantly pushed and tested her boundaries as soon as she could tell up from down again. 

She studied his exposed chest long and hard. Her gaze lingered a little on the little nub Isaac had chosen, before wandering up to the slightly larger ones highest on his chest. She licked her lips as she drew closer, ignoring Derek’s warning growl. 

She came close enough to breathe on them, but just as Derek was about to push her away, Erica let out a permissive little whimper and, true to her contrary nature, chose one of the nipples closest to his crotch instead. 

Even with her attitude of defiance, the connection between them was pure, and it burned through Derek even brighter than the one to Isaac had. Erica twitched against him in reaction and he allowed her a few moments to assimilate the feeling, before he motioned Isaac over.

For once, the boy didn’t hesitate, even going so far as to push Erica away slightly. Her eyes flashed, but she wasn’t ready yet to let go of Derek. As the two of them settled against him, Derek closed his eyes. 

Two down, three to go. He felt strangely content as his pack-mates nursed on him quietly, even as the unclaimed nubs sent out slight twinges. For now, this was enough. Again, he felt himself slipping into a content trance and again, he was pulled out of it by a new beta trying to muck things up.

“Easy,” Derek hissed as Erica grabbed his waist, sucking on him almost violently. But it was Isaac who took her hand and turned it far enough for the bones to grate. Her howl of pain had the desired effect and almost before she’d fully released him, Derek fell on her like a ton of bricks. 

Pressing his claws into her breastbone, he let his eyes glow Alpha-red and bared his canines threateningly. She actually shrank back, he noted with a certain sense of satisfaction. He’d have his hands full with her, with both of them, but at least she was responding to him like a proper beta. 

“It’s not about possession, Er,” Isaac said softly, taking Derek off-guard. “It’s about belonging.” 

And as if to demonstrate, he cowered down and pressed his cheek into Derek’s chest, nosing around the nipple he’d chosen, his soft huffs of contentment the only sounds breaking the silence. 

Derek sighed, forcing himself to relax again. She’d either get it, or she’d be one of those betas that had to either be harnessed or killed, depending on their usefulness. He could feel Isaac’s anxiety even as the boy tried to play it cool, and as much for his sake as his own, Derek wished for the willful girl to finally get a clue.

They stayed in limbo for a long time. Derek could feel the cool ground against his bare back, even as his front was warmed by Isaac. The only sound echoing through the station were distant waterdrops hitting small puddles and Erica’s uneven breathing as she fought against her inner demons. 

The soft lick took him by surprise. Eyes lowered, Erica lapped at the hurt she’d caused in apology. Derek gave her a nod and then he pulled his new Betas off of him.

Sending them off to do some exercises to try out their new abilities, Derek kept only half an eye on them. His main focus was on finding the next one. He’d have thought that adding more members to his pack would quench the hunger, but the opposite was the case. It felt as if he’d lifted the lid on a coke-can after shaking it. Once opened even a little, there was no chance of closing it again, or even slowing down the flow. 

Concentrating on the tiny spark he could feel, Derek grinned. He knew where to go next.

 

* * * *

The thing with Boyd was that, for a teenager, he was terribly balanced. Turning him went without any hitches, and even Erica couldn’t shake his calm reserve with her pithy comments about ‘going for the teat’. He blended in like he’d always been there, assuming his place in the pack with barely a quarrel. 

After a while, Erica lost interest in baiting the tall boy, and the first time he saw Boyd stand up for Isaac against her, Derek congratulated himself on taking him on. 

_Now for the hard part_ , he thought, somewhat resigned. 

 

* * * *

 

Unsurprisingly, even after he’d finally been persuaded to join the pack, Scott was adverse to the requirement. 

“No way,” he exclaimed, looking shifty. 

Derek rolled his eyes. “This is not a prank, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Right,” Scott huffed. “It has Stiles written all over it, buddy. I don’t know how he roped you into it, but I bet it has something to do with the pictures he took of you that one time you thought no-one was looking—“

“ _What pictures?_ ”

Scott stopped short at his roar, eyes growing big as saucers. “Um. The ones Stiles never took?”

Holding back an annoyed growl, Derek just waited. 

“Uh,” Scott finally said. “So what was that about me having to suck your nipples again?”

Priorities. Scowling, Derek got back to the matter at hand. “It’s a rite of initiation, if you will.”

Scott snorted, plopping down on his bed. “Initiation? Can’t I just, oh, I don’t know, shake your hand and chant some cryptic pledge?”

Derek sighed. “This is not a game we’re playing here, Scott. I don’t make the rules. It’s about survival now and we’ve always been stronger in numbers.”

“But—“

“No!” Derek shouted, sure in the knowledge that nobody was in the near vicinity. “We don’t have time for your sulking. Do it now, or I swear, I’ll break your spine and make sure it heals with your dick pointing sideways!” 

They stared at each other for a long time before Scott finally backed down. Silently, still looking mildly repulsed and a lot doubtful, he scooted over on the bed and motioned Derek over. 

A slow hum of anticipation grew in Derek as he accepted the capitulation of his intended Beta. Despite his misgivings, Scott knew what to do right away. Instincts guided him and had him close his mouth around the fourth recently grown nub without pause. 

As he’d expected, the connection between them wasn’t as intense. Scott had come too close to being an Omega, and the fact that another had given him the bite tempered it severely. Still, Derek could feel it flare to life, binding them together. 

Unlike the others, Scott didn’t linger, or try to make it into anything else. He got in a couple of good sucks, shuddering as he felt the pack-bond establish itself, and stopped as soon as the intensity of the feelings lessened. 

When he let go, Scott had a faraway look on his face. “So,” he murmured. “This is it?”

“Yes,” Derek said throatily. “You’re mine now.”

Scott’s eyes snapped up to his, ready to object, but whatever it was that he saw in his expression made him think better of it. Satisfied, Derek put his battered T-Shirt back on and without a word he climbed out the window. 

He ran back to the hideout, his body humming with satisfaction. For the first time since he’d taken on the role of Alpha, the terrible _push_ of his wolf let itself be shoved into the background. The hunger wasn’t appeased yet, but at least it had faded a little. 

Maybe now he could ignore it long enough for Stiles to be save from him long enough for this mess to be over. 

Later, he’d admonish himself for the very thought. 

 

* * * *

 

Naturally, Stiles didn’t take well to the idea either. 

“You need me to _what_?”

Derek scowled at him, even as he leaned against the wall to stay upright. “I need you to acknowledge what it is between us, the thing that makes you do all the crazy, reckless things you’ve been doing.”

“Ah,” Stiles huffed. “You mean the fact that my best friend is a frickin’ werewolf and one of my school-mates could be the reptilian star in ‘Doctor Pernassus’ Imaginarium’?”

Derek didn’t even try to decipher that last one. “No. I mean the fact that there is something between us that you don’t understand, but want nevertheless.”

“Believe you me,” Stiles said, sounding annoyed. “There is nothing that I want from you of all people.”

For some reason, that almost made Derek smile. “Is that so.”

“Yes! I don’t even _like_ you that much, to be quite honest and I have the strong feeling that the feeling is mutual, considering that all you do is snap at me and push me away when things get interesting, and you keep shoving me into walls… oh.”

Despite everything, Derek was still amused rather than exasperated. “Penny dropping?”

Stiles groaned, rubbing a hand over his face furiously. “So it’s true what they say about the pigtails.”

“You definitely are the girl in this relationship.”

“I am _not_ a—Hey! Stop changing the subject, grumpy! I can’t believe how casual you are about the whole thing! I mean, what you’re trying to say here is that we are werewolf-soulmate BFF’s and that the way to cement the deal is by me sucking on your fucking _nipples_ , right?”

Crudely said, but accurate. “Yes.”

“You’re unbelievable. After all we’ve been through together, you’re just getting around to telling me now?” 

Derek grimaced. Every instinct was screaming at him to just shrug it off, to not admit to his weakness, but this was Stiles, his _mate_ , and like with everything else, the easy way could just about take a hike. “I never intended to tell you, especially not now. But I need this, Stiles. I’m… not at my best right now and Peter has to be stopped.” There was a lot he didn’t say. Like, how Scott’s betrayal burned through him and stole what little fight he had left in him, and how he could feel the rest of his pack suffering through their first full moon without him there.

For now, this was what mattered. If there was real resistance in Stiles, he’d back off and leave this god-forsaken town behind. It’d about kill him to let his mate stay behind in more danger than ever before, but he’d burn himself alive before he’d let history repeat itself. 

“Yeah, right,” Stiles mumbled, mouth half-covered by his hand. “This all screams ‘bad touch’ to me, let me tell you. It’s like a bad porn script even, all like: come here and suck my nipple, boy. How do you come up with that stuff? Is there a class for it? Creepy Werewolf Stuff To Terrorize The Human 101 maybe?”

Dear lord, he even used air-quotes. It would have been hilarious, if Derek’s mate wasn’t standing right before him, rambling, while his blood was slowly freezing in his veins. Whatever his Uncle had done to him, it had drained Derek almost to the point of killing him and the Kanima poison was doing the rest. 

Trying hard for patience, Derek spoke through clenched teeth. “It’s not sexual, Stiles.”

Instead of reassuring him, the comment infuriated Stiles even more. “Jesus Christ! Not sexual, he says. Of course it’s not! In case I haven’t made myself clear enough already, I wouldn’t touch you with a ten-foot pole, no reason to the contrary imaginable. Just because you got the hots for my irresistible body doesn’t mean that I feel the same way!”

Clamping down hard on the pain the rejection caused, Derek raised an eyebrow. “You forget that I have heightened senses.”

Stiles gaped at him, looking betrayed. “That is so not fair!” He squeaked, gesturing wildly. ”Me having a healthy appreciation of a great physique is not something you can just lord over me like that. I’m an open-minded teenager and you look like a fucking GQ model! It’s not like I have a choice in what makes my dick perk up, you know!”

That was a fair point and at every other time, it would have been enough for Derek to back off. But he could feel his vision narrowing and his legs start to buckle and he _needed_ Stiles.

“Please,” he breathed, sucking in huge gulps of breath saturated with his mate’s scent. It wasn’t enough, not nearly enough and he felt like he was drowning in liquid fire. 

It got worse with every passing second and it took every ounce of willpower Derek still possessed not to reach out and pull Stiles close. Just before the darkness fully enveloped him, though, Stiles wrapped his arms around him, suddenly just there and in his space.

Feeling instantly better at the contact, Derek got his feet under him again. He was more than a little confused. For all his bravado, he hadn’t actually been sure about Stiles acknowledging their bond, and now he had no idea how to handle his mate’s nearness. To have all that he wanted and needed so close was both exhilarating and torturous. 

At least Stiles didn’t appear to be confused. Instead, the teenager looked stunned. “Did you just say please? To me?”

Mutely, Derek bit back a groan and burrowed his face into the crook of Stiles’ neck. Allowing himself to enjoy the moment for a few seconds, he pulled back as soon as he felt stable enough to stay on his feet unaided. 

“So you’ll do it?” he asked quietly.

Stiles took a shuddering breath. “Jesus Christ, you’re like a dog with a bone. Pun intended, by the way.”

Derek didn’t answer, so Stiles, brave Stiles, took the initiative. Letting his hands slide down, he took the hem of Derek’s shirt and began to lift it. Derek swallowed hard, pulling the shirt off the rest of the way. 

Staring at him, looking both awed and slightly creeped out, Stiles’ gaze settled on the three rows of little nubs adorning Derek’s chest. “Oh, wow. You know, when you said that the whole pack’s supposed to do it, you actually meant that they each get their own, didn’t you?”

Rolling his eyes, Derek nodded. “It’s an Alpha thing.”

“Huh,” Stiles said, hands hovering over them, but not actually touching. 

Taking one of them, Derek guided it to the right spot, just above the highest row, to the nipples that were reserved for his mate.

Stiles gasped and pressed his fingers against them reverently. “So I get two of them? Neat!” 

Derek was beyond words. His whole body throbbed with the nearness of his mate, who was finally, _finally_ closing down on him. 

At the first touch of Stiles’ lips against his skin, something that sounded suspiciously like a whimper forced its way out of his throat. The connection flared to life with a roar, filling his every corner and restoring what had been forcefully taken by Peter. 

With Stiles being human, it didn’t seem to be as intense for the teenager as it was for him, but still, his eyes closed and he moaned softly. The sound slammed into Derek and he answered it with one of his own, helplessly arching into it when Stiles’ tongue traced the reddened ring around the swollen nipple. As if he’d been instructed, Stiles moved over to the other one and repeated the little ritual until the both of them were breathing hard.

It actually took a moment for Derek to realize that the sensations had stopped. Stiles was just standing there with his eyes closed. He wore an expression unlike everything Derek had ever seen on him.

“Oh,” Stiles finally breathed, looking overwhelmed. “This is… what _is_ this?”

Somehow, Derek found his voice. “It’s the pack.”

“I can feel them, all of them. Is that normal?”

“You’re the Alpha’s mate. They’ll have to listen to you as much as they listen to me.”

Stiles snorted. “Not at all you mean.”

Growling softly, Derek righted himself up. As he became aware of his surroundings again, he realized that they were still in the police station. “We need to go,” he said, trying to hide how shaken up he was by what had just happened.

Stiles’ face fell. “Oh. So this is it? You’re just gonna leave me here after making me suck on your nipples right where my dad and everyone else in this stupid town could have seen? I feel so very cheap.”

Instead of answering, both amused and annoyed by his mate’s antics, Derek let some of his feelings bleed over through the bond. The way Stiles just stopped short, eyes glazing over, was almost worth everything he’d been through the last couple of hours.

Pulling the shirt back over his head, he hissed as the fabric rubbed against his slightly raw nipples and turned to go. “You coming?”

Stiles nodded so hard he looked like he had a seizure. “You bet I am! Hey, what are the three stooges doing? It feels like they’re… Derek? Derek, wait!”


End file.
